Bad Case of Loving You
by scoob2222
Summary: Ronon will do just about anything for a little....medical attention. Spoiler for ep 404 Doppelganger[RononKeller]


"Are you okay?" John asked as Ronon got up off the ground, he'd gotten in more than one good shot today. Yesterday too in fact, which worried him, "Are you feeling all right, that's the third time today I got one past you?"

Ronon shrugged, "Must be tired. Am I bleeding?"

John looked, "No, you're good."

Ronon nodded, "I'll let the Doc check it out anyway."

John's eyes narrowed, "You're going to the infirmary for a bruise. Ronon I had to force you into the infirmary when you had glass in your arm."

Ronon shrugged again, "Better safe than sorry."

John was completely shocked, "Better safe then…." John trailed off, looked at Ronon for a long time until the bigger man began to squirm slightly….Ronon never squirmed, John's eyes lit with understanding, "You've got a crush on the doc?"

Ronon's brown furrowed in confusion, "Why would I want to crush her?"

John shook his head, "No, no, you like her."

"Sure," Ronon said calmly, "She's nice."

"No, no, no," John started, "You…" he trailed off as he found himself almost saying, 'you like her like her.' What was he—12?

"I mean," John said, starting again, "You like her on a….personal level."

"What? No, I don't."

"Yes you do," John said quickly, "And that is why you're going to the infirmary, not because you're 'hurt.'"

Ronon got up, growling under his breath, "I'm going now; you need to get your head checked." McKay told Sheppard that often and clearly he was right.

"Say hi to the Doc for me," John called to Ronon's retreating back.

&&&&&&

Ronon tried to ignore the echoing of Sheppard's words in his head, especially when he realized that he'd timed his visit perfectly so that the infirmary had the smallest amount of staff on call, only one or two nurses replacing supplies in the corner, and they left a few moments after he came in, clearly off to find something. He waited for a few more moments and walked up to the Doc who was facing away from him.

"Hey, Doc," he said when he was right behind her, causing her to jump, "Sorry," he said, as she turned around.

She put her hand to her chest as she tried to calm her breathing, "You're making it a habit to surprise me."

He shrugged, "Sorry."

She smiled, "its okay is….everything all right? Do you need something?"

He shrugged, moving his arm, "I was sparring, hit my arm, its kind of sore."

She nodded, "Well go ahead and get on the table, I'll take a look."

He did as he was told and she moved over, not donning clothes since he wasn't bleeding, "Tell me if anything hurts," she said, fingers moving over his shoulder.

In this position he could look down at her, admiring her face, her hair, s he had such pretty hair, and of course he had a nice view down her shirt, which he didn't mind either. Maybe Sheppard had a point. He noticed the Doc's eyes lowered as her hands moved over him, he could hear her breath quicken and knew if he pressed a hand over her chest he would feel her heart racing.

"Does-does that hurt?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Its fine, must have been nothing."

She nodded, "I should, uh," she looked up, stopping suddenly as she realized how close they were, "Uh……a scan," she said as if she just remembered, "Just to be careful and to be sure."

He nodded, "Whatever you say Doc."

She turned, and then stopped as if she was confused again. Slowly he slid off the table and closer to her. She spun around, slamming right into him.

She laughed, trying to cut the tension, "you….there you go surprising me again."

He leaned down and kissed her, his mouth moving over hers slowly, but then faster as she responded. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer as her hands lifted to his shoulders, touching lightly, not quite sure.

He heard a sound behind him and let her go fast, seconds before the two nurses returned. They took one look at the two of them and giggled, heading right back out the way they came.

"Oh, my god," Keller said quietly, "I can't believe I did that, in here, I'm in charge here, I'm….."

He silenced her with another kiss, waiting until she was relaxing against him before pulling back, "Want to try it somewhere else?" he asked, biting her lip and making her groan, "My quarters? Your quarters? A jumper?"

She giggled a little at that, "I have to finish up here," she said, "But maybe I could meet you in your quarters in….an hour."

He grinned like a wolf, forcing himself to pull back before he went to far, "An hour." He agreed, leaning down to nip her ear, "Or I'll come find you."

He watched her eyes close as she tried to catch her breath. A few minutes later she was still standing there when Kate and Jackie returned, still giggling.

"What are giggling about?" she asked, "Let's get finished here," she turned and smiled at no one, "I have a date."


End file.
